1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toy devices and, in particular, to enabling a toy device to interact with a computing device through wireless transmissions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional toy devices are configured to generate visual and auditory responses when physical interacted with by a human user. More recently toy devices have been developed that react to speech input from a human user or other source. Alternatively, the toy devices receive commands through a wired, infrared, or microwave radio connection or through a Bluetooth® connection. When physical interaction is not possible or a wired, infrared, microwave radio, or Bluetooth® connection is not available, interaction with the toy device may be limited or not possible.
As the foregoing illustrates, there is a need in the art for an improved technique for enabling interaction with a toy device.